


Comforting Strength

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Violence, but nothing graphic just kraang gets beat up a lot, face grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leatherhead gets in his usual rages when confronted with Kraang droids, but they are much more aggressive this time. Much more ruthless. It seems only you are able to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Strength

Here we go again, Leatherhead going berserk and practically destroying everything in his path. You've gotten used to this by now, but it scared you nonetheless. Although right now it is a bit more helpful considering you and your turtle friends are in the midst of a battle with The Kraang. You could hear the crashing or metal, the robotic bodies bending and being torn apart by large claws and teeth. The blasting from alien guns as they tried to fight against the raging mutant but to no avail. The enraged screeching from the crocodilian mutant, a white membrane creepily coated over his green eyes. It bothered you to see him so upset, you couldn't help but wonder what exactly did The Kraang do to him that would cause him to be this way.

After the enemy bots were viciously dismantled, you cautiously walked up to the still angered mutant and gently rested your hand on his lower arm. Leatherhead turned his head towards you and the white membrane disappeared to expose his gleaming green eyes. You liked that colour much better.

 

 

You and your mutant comrades returned to the lair after a... Semi-successful mission. You all had to retreat again from battle, but no one got hurt so that was the good. Donatello retreated to his lab, he recently recovered another Kraang droid and wanted to experiment with it to see if he could use some of it's parts, or make a weapon that could easily destroy them. Leonardo went to meditate while Raphael left to blow off some steam in his room, he was a bit peeved about the retreat. You, Michelangelo, and Leatherhead went to the main room to relax. Leatherhead sat in the center while you and Mikey sat at either side of him, watching T.V. Your attention switched over to behind you when you heard a loud crash. Donatello stumbled out of his lab with some mechanical parts spilling out, along with the dismantled Kraang droid. Both you and Mikey stared with wide eyes.

"Uh oh." You said simultaneously as the growling of the large mutant next to you could be heard.

The growling began to rumble louder in his throat, his face contorting into a snarl, "KRAANG!" The mutant alligator lunged toward Donnie and the droid.

Donnie's eyes grew wide like dinner plates as he screamed, "NO! NO! NOT THE FA-" He was cut off by Leatherhead grabbing his face and swinging him around like a rag doll trying to smash the droid.

The rest of the turtles and Splinter ran into the main room to see what the commotion is. They were greeted with a massive alligator mutant swinging around the second youngest terrapin while crushing metal parts that were splayed all across the floor.

"Wh-! Somebody stop him! Mikey! You can calm him down!" Ordered the eldest turtle.

Michelangelo leaped into action and gently tried to persuade his large friend to calm down.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. There's none of those guys around here, it's just a broken one! See!" Mikey said, showing the now smashed Kraang droid.

Leatherhead had attempted to slap the droid, but accidentally slapped Mikey as well which sent him hurling into a wall. The young terrapin rubbing his head, moaning in pain trying to recover from the shock. Leatherhead froze in place, realizing what he did, the white membrane disappeared as he just stare in shock at his friend who was still against the wall.

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean too. I'm sorry..." He whimpered before running out the lair.

Everyone stood still in complete shock. You looked back over at Leo asking a silent question. He nodded in reply and you bounded out the lair after Leatherhead. It took a while but you managed to find him sulking and staring at his reflection in the sewage water.

"I'm a monster... All I do it hurt others." Leatherhead mumbled to himself.

"I don't think you're a monster. You are a mutant, but no monster." You said, resting your hand on his arm and leaned against him.

Leatherhead looked at you and sighed, "And so does everyone else. No one thinks you're a monster. You can't help but feel how you do because of what they did, it must've been awful." You said, gently tracing the thick scales on his arms with your fingers.

Leatherhead nodded, "It's just-" He was interrupted with Kraang droids turning the corner. The mutant's eye was instantly covered with the white membrane, a loud growl emanating from his chest. You moved away from him as he lunged toward the droids and smash them with ease. You watch with wide eyes as he continues to pound the already wrecked droids with an enraged fervor.

"Leatherhead stop! They're destroyed, you did it." You said, running towards him and grabbing onto his large arm to stop him.

He paused in mid-air and looked at you, his eyes returned to their regular green hue that you love. "I'm sorry.... It's just what they did hurt me so much." He said, tracing his claws over the scar on his chest, "I can't let that happen to you." He finished.

You were surprised for a moment but then smiled, "Leatherhead." You began, resting your hand on his much larger one, "That'll never happen because I know you'll never let it.".

Leatherhead smiled and pulled you into a hug, the scales on his belly felt smooth and cool against your skin. You gently ran your hand over his scar, Leatherhead exhaled gently and pulled you closer into his lap. You could feel the rising and falling of his chest lull you into a sense of security.


End file.
